


Warm

by Xie



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xie/pseuds/Xie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power goes out at Britin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

Justin came out of his studio, paint still on his hands, jeans, and sweatshirt. Brian was in the entry hall, and he looked as aggravated as Justin felt.

"What the fuck…" They both said it at the same time, and then they both laughed.

Justin sighed. "The power's out. And it's storming."

Brian frowned. "It's getting dark, and I have to finish reviewing that proposal Ted sent over…"

"And if this layer dries before I've finished putting it on, it's going to be a fucking pain in the ass to finish…"

They looked at each other, and finally Justin shrugged. "I'm going to make a fire. The heat's out, too."

Brian rolled his eyes. "You're acting like we're in the great frozen north and are going to have to eat each other to survive. The power will be back on before the thermostat drops a degree."

Just then, a strong wind blew gravel, leaves, and rain against the windows and roof. Brian frowned and said, "Or not."

Justin laughed, and went into the living room.

Brian followed him, and sat on the sofa criticizing his fire-building technique. "You've gotten overly-dependent on the automatic starter."

Justin glanced at him over his shoulder while he held a match to the bunched-up newspaper he'd stuffed under the grate. "Which you had installed."

"If I'd known how it would sap your wilderness skills, I wouldn't have done it."

Just then, the kindling blazed up from the burning paper, and the pinecones Justin had tucked in among the logs flared and crackled. He sat back on his heels and grinned at his accomplishment.

Brian came and crouched next to him. "It'll go out."

"It will not." Justin jammed his shoulder against Brian's arm. Brian poked him with his elbow.

They watched the fire in silence while it got darker and stormier outside. Before it was completely dark, Justin went around the room lighting candles. Brian went into the kitchen and came back with two flashlights, two beers, and a small box that he set on the coffee table.

Justin laughed. "Alcohol and drugs. We may starve, but we won't care."

Brian was rolling a joint and ignored Justin, who opened a beer and sat on the sofa next to Brian.

A little while later, Justin was lying with his head in Brian's lap. He glanced at the fire, and heaved a big, dramatic sigh. "We need more wood."

Brian nodded sadly. "We'll have to go out in the forest and chop down a tree."

Justin snorted. "Or we could go into the garage and get some of the firewood you had delivered."

Brian looked at him scornfully. "If you were lost in the woods, would someone deliver firewood to you?"

Justin considered. "If you were with me, I'm sure you'd have arranged something along those lines."

It was Brian's turn to consider. "Hmmm. Good point." He stood up, heaving Justin onto the floor.

Justin sat there looking dazed for a minute, then stood up. He grabbed Brian's arm. "Fuck. I'm dizzy."

Brian picked up his beer off the coffee table and took a swallow. "Actually, you're wasted."

Justin agreed.

They used their flashlights and went out to the garage for more wood. Justin dumped his armload, pulled off the screen, and started poking up the fire. His teeth were chattering. Brian put his wood down in the holder and knelt next to Justin, attempting to help him with his task by nibbling on the back of his neck.

It didn't do much for the fire but it did make Justin somewhat warmer. He managed to get a few logs onto the revived blaze, then sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace with a thunk. He leaned his head on Brian's chest, and closed his eyes. He could still see the flames from behind his lids.

Brian's tongue was licking Justin's ear, and he felt himself flushing. He turned around and got on his knees, and brushed his lips across Brian's. Their mouths opened, and Justin felt the heat of Brian's tongue against his.

He must have been more wasted than he realized, because he sort of lost track of things until he found himself on his back in front of the fire, his legs spread, Brian lying between them, his sweatshirt pushed up, and Brian's mouth trailing wetness all over his chest and belly. He shivered.

Brian looked up at him, his mouth quirking into a smile that he tried to hide. "Cold?"

Justin shrugged and nodded. Brian laid himself over Justin's body, pulling his sweatshirt down. "I can go out and try to kill and skin a fur-bearing animal for you to wrap yourself in, or I can go upstairs and get the duvet off our bed."

"I vote for the second option. Much cleaner. Blood and guts are so hard on the granite countertops." Justin kissed Brian's jaw, and then rolled over on his stomach to face the fire while Brian went upstairs.

He must have fallen asleep, but he woke up when the cover drifted down over him. A minute later, Brian slid under it, and Justin yelped when he felt his icy toes wriggle up under his pants leg. "Hey!"

"You'd deny me the heat of your body after I went and skinned this bear to make a rug to keep you warm?"

Justin laughed. "So you could have your wicked way with me without me dying of hypothermia and frostbite?"

"Yeah," Brian said, kissing Justin's face. "You're such a fragile flower. Ask anyone."

Justin bit Brian's lip, but they both got distracted after that and decided to let the wilderness skills thing go while they fucked. Justin felt warm under the duvet, and even warmer when he had his arms and legs wrapped around Brian, and Brian's cock up his ass.

Brian's come felt hot inside Justin, and his own felt hot on his skin, too. So did Brian's breath against his ear while he lay across Justin's body, his heart pounding.

Justin looked around the room, his hand in Brian's hair. "You asked me to marry you in this room."

Brian lifted his head for a second. "I did." He thought about it. "It was fucking freezing that day, too. Even with the fire."

"But no duvet," Justin said. "And yet I don't remember being cold."

Brian smiled against Justin's neck. "You were hardier then. Too much soft living has apparently ruined you."

Justin remembered the biting thing, and nipped at his lip. "I haven't been soft much since that day."

Brian didn't say anything, and Justin started to fall asleep again, his hand lying on Brian's neck.

"We hardly ever fuck in here, though." Brian's voice was so soft Justin almost didn't hear what he said. "Compared to the bedroom. And the media room. And the hot tub. And the pool. And the shower…"

Justin laughed. "And the kitchen. Don't forget that."

Brian smiled at him. "I won't."

Justin rolled over on top of him. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are."

"We probably shouldn't open the refrigerator, though. Everything will keep much better if we don't open the door until the power's back on."

Brian opened one eye and looked up at him. "Unless we're actually dying of starvation, you mean?"

Justin nodded. "We should probably have thought of that before we smoked that pot, though."

Brian frowned, then brightened. "We really should eat the ice cream in the freezer. It's going to melt if we don't."

"Not if we don't open the freezer. It'll be fine until tomorrow at least."

Brian shook his head. "No, it'll all be spoiled. I think we really need to eat it now."

"Brian, the power company website said that…"

Brian grabbed Justin's face and gazed up into his eyes. "Don't you trust me? Didn't I kill this elk for you?"

"Bear. You said it was a bear. Although I'm pretty sure this is goose down…"

Brian cut him off. "Elk, bear, goose. The point is, Justin, I know what I'm talking about, and we need to eat that ice cream before it's ruined."

Brian underscored his point by letting his legs fall open. Justin slipped down between them, and Brian bent his knees just enough so that Justin's cock was resting against the crack of his ass.

Justin groaned. "That's not fair."

"You've been using sex to get me to eat ice cream for years. Payback's a bitch."

"Who eats ice cream in a storm?"

Brian shifted under him again, until Justin's cock was nudging right at his hole. "We do."

Justin smiled. "Okay. Go get it, mighty hunter. I'll be right here, huddling under the bear skin for warmth."

Brian laughed, threw back the duvet, and grabbed a flashlight while Justin pulled the cover over his naked body.

Even Brian was shivering when he got back to the fireplace. He dropped two cartons of ice cream and a spoon on the hearth, threw more logs on the fire, and then dove under the duvet with Justin.

"Fuck, Brian, you have ice crystals on your hands!"

Brian stuck one of them out of the cover, and grabbed a container of ice cream and a spoon. He pushed off the lid, dug out a hunk of pretty solidly frozen ice cream, and let it drop onto Justin's neck.

Justin was still yelling when Brian's mouth, a disconcerting mixture of hot breath and wet tongue and cold vanilla, started to eat the melting ice cream off his neck.

And his shoulders.

And his nipples.

A little while later, Justin's hands were in Brian's hair and his eyes were blissfully closed. He wasn't sure if the heat had come back on or the fire had just gotten a lot warmer, but he wasn't cold anymore. At all.


End file.
